Hagrid's Surprise
by AquaPika
Summary: The trio are out of bed and on there way to Hagrid's hut after recieving an owl from him. Harry was worried and didn't know if there was something wrong, turns out Hagrid has hidden something in the forest. please RR very sucky summary, give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me. It takes place towards the end of the trio's third year.**

"Shhhhhh!" whispered Hermione "we're going to get caught, _again!_"

"You were the reason we got caught last time!" retorted Ron "_Eeew, eew help help! A small mouse! A mouse! It's gonna hurt me! Get it off!_"

"Ron! Stop it, there was a mouse, and it was huge and it ran past my foot…"

"Yeah it was absolutely huge, about the palm of my hand…" whispered Ron to Harry under his breath.

The trio was huddled under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, out of bed, and on there way to Hagrid's hut. Earlier that day, Harry had received an owl from Hagrid, telling them to come to his hut. Harry was worried, the last time Hagrid told them to sneak out of bed and come visit him, he had a dragon egg that was about to hatch. Never the less Harry continued his way down the castle, with Hermione and Ron bickering. Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and whispered: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". The map of Hogwarts spread out on the battered, old piece of parchment all starting from the ink now pouring out of the point where Harry's wand touched the paper. Harry spotted himself next to Ron and Hermione, but there was someone else. Harry had to squint to read it, and suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. Ron, who wasn't paying attention, banged into Harry, and opened his mouth to complain, but Harry stopped him.

"It's Snape!" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear, her eyes grew wide with fear and she clutched Harry's hand.

"Just don't move or say anything and maybe he won't spot us" whispered Harry getting his hopes up. Luckily, Snape just walked by, apparently too busy reading a paper to notice the whispers around him.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, and once they were out on the grounds, they pulled off the invisibility cloak and headed to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked and called out: "Hagrid it's us, open up!"

The door flew open, and there was Hagrid, with a huge grin on his face with Fang at his heals.

"C'mon in!" Hagrid said. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into Hagrid's one room hut. They sat on his round table, and Hagrid poured them tea.

"So, Hagrid… why'd you call us down here?" asked Hermione.

"Well…" replied Hagrid a little nervous now.

"Hagrid! What did you do?!" asked Harry.

"Hey! Don' yeh take that tone with me! I'm an elder" said Hagrid.

"Sorry, _sir_" replied Harry, stressing at the sir.

"I said I'm an elder, not a show off, I don't need people to treat me like that ruddy Snape! 'nd--" continued Hagrid.

"Ok, ok! We get the point! Just tell us what you did." interrupted Ron.

"Well… come teh think of it, it's not that bad, no it's not. It's good" replied Hagrid.

"Yeah right! It's gotta be something really bad then…" muttered Harry under his breath, just loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear, and Ron tried to stifle a laugh.

"Ok, well remember Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

A/N: Ok so here you have it, this is the first chapter. Please review!

AquaPika


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here's the second chapter! Hope you like it so far. **

"Oh no, oh, no, oh no no no no no NO! Not Fluffy?! Hagrid what did you do?!" said Hermione, who was so shocked she had jumped out of her seat, clutched her hair and was pacing the room so fast, it made Harry dizzy.

"Oh Hermione, will yeh calm down? Its not that bad, it's well… just that Dumbledore told me teh get rid of it, but I couldn't! I just couldn't! 'nd now—''stuttered Hagrid.

"But Hagrid why?! Why couldn't you get rid of that beast once and for all!" protested Harry.

"Hey, fluffy is not a beast!" said Hagrid "it's a special animal! How many three headed dogs do you see everyday?"

"NONE! That's what makes it such a beast!" said Ron (who was not at all fond of any of Hagrid's monsters that he attempted to tame as "pets" but usually ending up failing miserably)

"I'm not done yet! Will yeh let me finish my story! Then you can protest!" said Hagrid, "anyway, umm… where was I?"

"You were on your way to showing us the door" answered Ron, heading towards the door.

"No I wasn't" argued Hagrid, grabbing Ron by his robes and forcing him into his seat.

"Oh, yeah! Well about fluffy, when you were trying to get past it, to get to the philosopher's stone, she was so cranky because she was pregnant… and well apparently its breed has to hold its baby for a few years before it gives birth to it. So, fluffy was pregnant, and she gave birth to four baby three headed dogs. Wait did I get that right, or is it three four headed dogs…" Hagrid muttered to himself for quite a time, counting on his huge fingers. It took some time before they got over the shock. Harry spoke first.

"No Hagrid, I'm pretty sure it's four, three headed dogs! It's just fabulous!" he said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?!" replied Hagrid, missing the sarcasm, "well, I was just wondering if, maybe next year you would come here once or twice a week to help meh with them. Like, feeding them or cleaning them... 'Cuz I can't take care of five dogs!"

"Exactly Hagrid! You can't take care of that many dogs! That's exactly why you should have gotten rid of her when you had the chance! So no, we won't help you!" yelled Hermione.

Hagrid's face fell, and he looked shocked and offended, his eyes filled up with tears and he croaked: "I thought I could count on yeh, yeh three were the only people that help me, and that are actually friendly with me. Now ye've turned against me."

Harry couldn't stand it, no matter how wrong what Hagrid did was, he would help him, because Hagrid always helped them.

"Don't worry Hagrid" said Harry, "you can always count on us. Of course we'll help you, whenever we can we'll come down. Right?" But behind Hagrid, Hermione was shaking her head furiously; and next to Harry, Ron opened his mouth to object, but Harry stamped on his foot.

"Sure!" came Ron's muffled answer from under the table where he had retreated to massage his foot. Hermione froze and stood staring at Harry and Ron, but they glared at her and she reluctantly said "Yeah, we'll come".

"Thank you so much! I knew I could count on yeh!" said Hagrid "Now, who's up for a peek at the babies?"

"Well, you know Hagrid, it is getting late" said Ron "Maybe some other time…"

"Oh, come on! Please?" pleaded Hagrid, so the trio had no other choice but to follow him.

**A/N come back to see what the puooies look like! And please review, its my first fanfiction, anything wood be good. Even if u told me I sucked ******** :D**

**AquaPika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh no I forgot the Disclaimer, anyway y here it is.**

**Disclaimer; Anything you recognize is J. K. Rowling's.**

**A/N here it is, last chapter!**

"Umm… Hagrid, why are we heading to the forbidden forest?" whispered Hermione.

"That's where I keep them ofcourse" replied Hagrid, as if everyone his three headed dogs in forests "but don't worry, their not far".

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to jog to keep up with Hagrid. After fifteen minutes of walking in the forest, and fighting with the tree branches, they finally reached a huge clearing. There robes where cut and Ron was pulling insects of his robes.

"Hey, where'd Hermione go?" asked Ron. Suddenly, they heard the _crunch crunch _of feet stepping on twigs, and Hermione emerged from behind the trees panting, she bent down to catch her breath. She had several leaves and twigs in her bushy mane of hair that had gotten, if possible, bushier.

"Yeah Hagrid, you were right, it's not a long way in." she said attempting to straighten her hair. Hagrid didn't even bother to answer back, he was too excited. Harry noticed that there was a huge dog house behind Hagrid, as big as the Dursley's house back in "Privet Drive".

"So, are you ready to see the babies?" asked Hagrid, and without an answer he strode over to the dog house and opened the door. Four dogs bounded out of the door, one after another and jumped all over the place.

Hagrid whistled a tune, and they calmed down, he went into the dog house to retrieve four bottles full of milk. He came back and handed Harry, Hermione and Ron a bottle each.

"Ok, each one chose a dog, hold him in your lap and feed each head a third of the bottle" Hagrid instructed.

Cautiously, Harry, Ron, and Hermione each approached a dog and held it. At first the dogs squirmed trying to escape, but Hagrid whistled the tune again, and they calmed down. Hermione sat on the ground and inserted the bottle into the mouth of one of the heads, the dog sucked on it quietly. Harry and Ron did the same thing. Then when the all the heads had finished drinking their bottles, the trio played with them for a while. Hermione had to admit that the dogs were cute, for once Hagrid was wrong in liking a beast. Even Ron couldn't find anything wrong about the puppies, and by the end of the night he was smiling.

Harry looked down at his watch and was amazed by how fast the time flew by, it was eleven o'clock way past curfew!

"Hagrid, we have to leave now" Harry said, "it's eleven o'clock"

"Oh, I lost track of time, anyway I really do hope that yeh enjoyed your time, and might come down to help me." Hagrid said.

"We really did Hagrid" said Hermione, "and I'm sorry I was so hard on you earlier, I really regret it, you were right. These dogs are adorable"

"No problem" said Hagrid

"we promise we'll try to come down when we have free time" said Ron

Hagrid nodded as he put the dogs back in their house, and locked the door. Then he lead them out of the forest and into his hut.

The trio waved to Hagrid before vanishing under the cloak. They made there way back to the common room with Harry checking the marauder's map.

Back in the common room, they pulled off the invisibility cloak and flopped down on the couch in front of the ashes that glowed half-heartily.

"What was he thinking" said Hermione, a slight tone of amusement in her voice.

"I dunno" replied Harry with a grin, "he's mental"

"oh come on" exclaimed Ron, "there that bad, they're kind of cute"

"_cute?_" retorted Hermione with a snort, "since when do you, Ronald Weasley, say _cute_?"

Harry laughed as he watched the tips of Ron's ears turn red. Ron mumbled something and trooped up the stairs to bed.

Hermione smirked, bid Harry good night and went up to her dorm and Harry followed her up to his.

END

**A/N please, please review. Thanks!**

**AquaPika **


End file.
